


Was it worth it?

by hancubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of War, No romantic ships, Other, Reminiscing, Sad, Tommys Discs, asshole dream, community house, dream team, lol, mentions of discs, no beta we die like wilbur in the final control room, no violence, rip community house, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: He wanted it so much he went as far as blowing up his old home. The place that connects all 4 sides of the SMP. Because of his greediness he lost everything, including his friends. And just like the house he had blown up, everything is starting to crumble.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries but HERE YA GO! also the SADist animation was SO good! I love philza's parts where he protect wilbur!! ALso im a pretty shit and impatient write ughhhh

Dream sat in front of the community house. Ruins now standing where the building used to be. He remembered when he and his friends, George and Sapnap found a lake. And they decided to make a house in the middle. 

_“Oh! What if we made like in the middle of the lake and we’ll make pathways that lead us to it?”_

_George gave a sound of approval. Together they collected materials and made a house in the middle of the lake._

“Memories…” He whispered to himself. The sun began to set and slowly, and it became dark. The used to be bright community house, is now gone. The lake used to be so alive despite being empty. But now, it feels like its... dead.

_“Boys! Boys, settle down!” Dream tried to stop the two from killing each other with their fire arrows. Its a regular day in the SMP but the two children decided to fight each other, which isn’t an unusual occurrence, but Dream could really use some peaceful and quiet right now._

_“Dream!”_

_“YOU HIT DAD?! YOU HIT-- DAD HE HIT YOU! HE HIT YOU!” The two, George and Sapnap continued in their argument while he stood in silence._

_“I’m really disappointed in you.” despite that comment the two still went on with their playful banter. It was nice. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle._

It was much nicer. Those time when they would plant their crops, chop some wood, mine some diamonds. Those were the simpler times when they had no wars. But he couldn’t turn back time. What’s done is done. It already happened. He can’t take it back. 

“Dream.” Dream turned around and was met with Sapnap. His white headband was a little dirty, he also noticed some cuts in the younger boy’s face. Sapnap took a seat beside him. Together they sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable either… It just hurt. 

Before Sapnap would be the one to open topics after their fights, then they would proceed like they never had fought. But now, they sat in silence, silently waiting for their third friend. Light footsteps were heard. Dream didn’t have to turn around to know it was George. George took a seat at his right. The three sat in silence, watching the moon rise. 

“Its gone.” No one answered George. 

“Did you do it?” Sapnap asked but didn’t bat an eye at Dream. Dream stared at his friends face for a while before nodding. He wanted to know what they feel. What they think. Before, his friend used to be an open book. Now he cant read them anymore. He doesn’t understand them anymore. Even George… 

“War changes people.” George said with a small voice. Dream almost didn’t hear it, but he did. 

“Everyone changes over time. Nothing is permanent.” He answered with the same quiet voice. He tried very hard not to show his emotions through his voice. He can’t show that to his friends. 

“You've changed.” 

_Silence._

“I didn’t change George, Its just that things are just hard for me---” 

“Things were hard for us too!” George’s voice raised a bit. He was calming himself down after his outburst. “ But you! You never came to us Dream! We are your friends! We were here for you, but guess what? You abandoned us! For what? The discs? Those stupid discs you could probably find on you own!” Dream’s chest bubbled in anger. Stupid discs?! 

“ What?! You are my friend George! You are supposed to be with me! Support me!” 

“This wont happen if only you let Tommy do what he wants Dream.” Sapnap voiced out. Dream turned to his other friend. “So, are you teaming up on me now?!” He snapped, gritting his teeth. When he thought he could be with his friends again, he was wrong. 

“You wanted control over everyone Dream. You have it now. What else do you need? Me and George bowing down to you?” Sapnap still hasn’t looked at Dream. He just cant look at Dream anymore. This Dream isn’t their Dream. 

“Sapnap?! You know I’m not like that!” Green grabbed Sapnap’s shoulders. Making the younger face him. 

“I don’t think you even know who you are Dream.” Tears pooled at the corner of Sapnap’s eyes. He didn’t want to cry. At least not in front of his friends. 

“What do you mean?! Look! We can rebuild the house again! It’s easy! I have a lot of resources---” 

“Its not just a house Dream. No matter how many times you try to rebuild it back. Its gone.” George stood up from his seat. “Can you give up the discs for us Dream?” 

George was met with silence. He scoffs. “That’s what I thought.” And with that he walks away. 

“George! We can figure this out!” The man paid no attention, walking away until he was out of sight. “Sap---” Sapnap brushed dream’s hands off. 

“Sapnap please listen--” 

“Dream. You are my best friend. We used to be close. We used to be happy. Are those discs more important than the friendship we have? Than George? Than me?” Dream let Sapnap talk, hanging his head down. 

“The war… changed you so much. I don’t even recognize you Dream.” Dream let his tears fall as his friend walked away the opposite direction of where George went. 

His friends wasn’t mad about the house blowing up. The were mad at Dream. Dream neglected them, only talking to them if he had some favor to ask. They got caught in the middle of Dream’s fights, but they were there. Fighting with him, but Dream failed to acknowledge that. He is an idiot. 

He stared at the remains of the community house. _Their_ house. Dream wanted power and control so much he neglected his friends. He wanted it so much he went as far as blowing up his old home. The place that connects all 4 sides of the SMP. Because of his greediness he lost everything, including his friends. And just like the house he had blown up, everything is starting to crumble. 

_“Was it worth it?”_

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So when i learned that they blew up the house i was SO HURT. BRUH WHY!? I got so sad over it i had to make this, AND i made this instead of doing my assignments but i regret nothing! It would be reaally great if you guys left kudos! Love you<33


End file.
